Typical enterprise data processing systems that include mainframes and distributed applications leverage FTP and direct connect protocols to move data between the mainframe and distributed applications. This method of data transfer and/or data sharing may be inefficient and slow. Moreover, this method of data transfer and/or data processing may require significant mainframe resources which are expensive. As such, there is a need to improve data processing capabilities and to minimize mainframe resource utilization. These improvements may be accomplished by creating a file sharing and data transfer system that is capable of quickly exchanging and processing data between mainframe and distributed environments.